fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Raknos
|creator = GoldenDragonIlo and FireBall13|habitats = Verdant Hills, Old Jungle, Dunes, Old Swamp, Old Volcano, Arctic Ridge, Jungle, Desert, Marshlands, Volcano, Great Forest, Deserted Island, Sandy Plains, Flooded Forest, Tundra, Volcano (3rd), Misty Peaks, Ancestral Steppe, Sunken Hollow, Primal Forest, Everwood, Frozen Seaway, Volcanic Hollow, Heaven's Mount, Jurassic Frontier, Ruined Pinnacle, Ancient Forest, Wildspire Waste, Coral Highlands, Rotten Vale, Elder's Recess, Hoarfrost Reach, Guiding Lands, Forest of Blades}}Raknos are a special species of Wingdrake usually found in paired flocks with Vaknos. Although it is typically lead by a Great Raknos, Great Vaknos can often be seen leading a flock with these monsters included. Physiology Raknos appear similarly as pterosaurs, but they possess a head similar to Dimorphodon with dusk-brown scales and several dusty-yellow bone-like studs growing from its head and the rest of its spine. It has two pairs of spike-like growths on its shoulders and razor-sharp talons; both on its wings and on its legs. Its tail is spiked, but is light enough to allow the monster to fly, but at the cost of the tail being less effective than most other monsters' tail attacks. It sports its signature strawberry-red underbelly with dark red patterns, which come down from the top of its wing in triangular patterns, and in between each one, a circular splodge. No two spots on a Raknos are the same. Behaviour Typically aggressive to those that get too close, much less threaten the flock, but are even worse when they get hungry. Lead by a Great Raknos, they will target just about any small monster they can find, and strip it of its meat. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Despite their rating, when with a Great Raknos, they can be dangerous to approach, however, when paired with a Vaknos flock, they achieve strength comparable to powerful monsters such as Lagiacrus, Zinogre and Rathalos. On their own, however, they aren't so threatening, despite being built for combat. Behaviour Towards Other Monsters The only monsters it doesn't see as a potential enemy or prey item are Vaknos, which they rely on their songs to help them secure their spots in the ecosystem. They will not linger in the area if there is an Elder Dragon on the prowl. Tracks Raknos themselves don't leave any tracks, as they remain airborne for a majority of their time. Specific Locale Interactions Raknos have no special interactions with the area to note. Special Behaviours Without a Great Raknos, they will normally stay away from strong enemies, Hunters included. However, if a Vaknos flock is present, they adopt a more aggressive demeanour, attacking even Hunters provided they stray too close or threaten a member of both flocks. Cutscenes Raknos have a planned cutscene with Great Raknos. Abilities Being Wingdrakes, Raknos will stay airborne for a majority of their time. This also applies when it fights. Although they are built and evolved for combat, they are lacklustre when it comes to defending themselves from enemy blows, so one can quite easily bring them down. It should be mindful they will grow stronger when there is a flock of Vaknos nearby. If it has been knocked down, it will immediately try to take off again. Attacks (Standard) * Swoop - Raknos will fly towards a target and attempt to claw them over their heads. Causes low damage and minor flinching. * Claw - Raknos will drop to a target and attempt to brutishly claw at them. Does slightly more damage than Swoop and does minor knockback. * Bite - Raknos will drop to a target and try to snap at them. Low damage and does minor knockback. * Grab - Raknos will fly towards a target, talons open, and attempts to grab them, flying to a different spot in the same area. Doesn't do damage and has an extremely short lifespan, but is often disruptive. Lasts longer when a Great Raknos is fighting. ** "Tear them to shreds!" - Only used when a Great Raknos is in the area. Lesser Raknos will swarm a fellow Raknos or the Great Raknos that grabbed a target and start biting and tearing away at the victim. Because this variation is used by a lesser Raknos, the chance of this being used is rare. * Tail Whip - Raknos will fly down to a target's level and swing its spiked tail at them. Low-to-moderate damage and inflicts minor knockback. * Flying Claw - Raknos will act in a similar manner as with Swoop, but it flies at a lower level and pierces through targets as it flies. Low-to-moderate damage and causes minor knockback. * Defensive Strike - A random Raknos will ram into a target that attacks a Vaknos. Whether this hits or not, the Raknos attempting this move will need to recover from this. Does low damage and causes minor knockback. * Together We Strike! - G-Rank only. Alongside a Vaknos, the Raknos that chose to fight with it will attempt to swoop and kick a target, leaving it open for the Vaknos' following attack. Low damage, but causes flinching. Attacks (Reacting to Calls) * Aggression Rally '''- Raknos' aggression will be spiked upon hearing a specific call from a Great Raknos or Great Vaknos. Makes them more prone to closing in on a target and attacking repeatedly. * '''Wave Swoop - Only used by a Great Raknos call. A total of 4 to 6 lesser Raknos and Vaknos will fly to create a V-shaped formation, in which the Great Raknos will shortly fly towards a target, with the lesser Wingdrakes following after, retaining their position in the formation. Ecology In-Game Information Taxonomy * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Wyvern Feet * Family: Aknos Habitat Range Raknos migrate when food becomes scarce in their current environment, so it's no surprise to see a flock anywhere, though they are most common in temperate climes, where they also find their natural allies, the Vaknos, and will normally migrate with them. Ecological Niche Somewhat low-ranking, despite their build, but in flocks they can fight a powerful monster like Brachydios, albeit the flock will suffer heavy casualties. With a flock of Vaknos, their threat rate almost doubles, being able to threaten entire species. More organised when lead by a Great Raknos or Vaknos. Biological Adaptations Well-built for advanced hunting and combat, Raknos are built with sharp, pointed teeth, sickle-shaped talons on both its wings and legs and a small, studded tail. Raknos can tell apart individuals from their red wing patterns. They also communicate via sounds, but is rarely heard due to their Vaknos companions. Behaviour They are aggressive, but not to everything they see. They will attack anything they feel threatens their flock, bombarding them with claws, bites and tail bashes. Although this is a prominent part of their behavioural patterns, they will not instigate monsters rated six stars and above, instead fleeing the area upon a moment's notice. Defensive of Vaknos flocks, but particularly fearful of Bazelgeuse. Breakable Parts & Effectiveness Breaks Raknos have no breaks. Damage/Status Effectiveness Physical Elemental Canon Fanon Status Item Interactions with Other Monsters A highly social Wingdrake, which extends to the point that it is able to befriend the Vaknos. When prey hasn't been spotted, Raknos can be seen picking others' claws from monster remains. With Great Raknos They are better controlled by a Great Raknos than they are by a Great Vaknos. They will mimic most interactive gestures that the Great variation makes, such as calls or threats. With Vaknos Raknos will not attack Vaknos and will fight alongside them, even making protective strikes if a Vaknos is threatened. With Great Vaknos Although Raknos are slightly less organised when lead by a Great Vaknos, their coordination is still formidable. Raknos will still respond to Great Vaknos' calls, and even execute team-based attacks. Notes * Placing meat around the area where Raknos are present will cause them to swarm that spot and gorge on the meat. If the meat is combined with other items, the ailment provided with it will affect the Raknos flock eating it. ** If a Raknos is attacked, that individual will turn its attention back to the fight at hand. ** If a Great Raknos is present, it may snatch the meat away and eat it for itself. Trivia * This and Vaknos were about to be Bird Wyverns, but the creator decided against it and he and FireBall13 concluded that they would go for Wingdrakes, as they both lacked a monster in the class. ** It is also GoldenDragonIlo's and FireBall13's first true collaboration monster. Category:Monster Creation Category:Wingdrake Category:Small Monster Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:GoldenDragonIlo Category:FireBall13